Resurrection
by LilMiyuki
Summary: Sakura Mikan dies in a fight and awakes in the Year 2108 and meets her 21st century boyfriend's grandson, Senri. She later meets his good friend, Hyuuga Natsume. The two later shares a bond for each other, which many opposes to. Full Summary inside!
1. Awakening

**Resurrection**

Sakura Mikan dies in a fight and awakes in the Year 2108 and meets her 21st century boyfriend's grandson, Senri. She later meets his good friend, Hyuuga Natsume. The two later shares a bond for each other, which many opposes to, due to the incident a century ago. Will the couple go through the obstacles and be together in the end?

**I made another fanfiction! I guess I have too much ideas in my mind, but I actually like the theme! Well, I like every theme I did, if not I wouldn't post it right? But I guess my point of view and others are really different. I'm having post-exam activites nowadays, since the exams are over. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review after reading it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

"Mikan, watch out!" It was too late. The gunshot could be heard from a distance. She collasped. A pair of arms caught her swiftly before her lifeless body could touch the cold, hard ground.

The boy could only watch as the only person he ever loved in his life, ebb slowly away by the second. Tears formed in his cerulean eyes and fell onto the brunette's pale cheeks.

Seeing him in such a state, she could only caress his face. She whispered something into his ear, which made his eyes widen in shock. Trails of blood fell from her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes as her arms fell to her side. Sakura Mikan was dead.

The boy clutched the maiden and held her tightly to his chest. Strings of tears falling down from his cheeks continuously. 「_Forget me, Takeshi_」. He placed her head under his chest and pecked her beautiful chestnut coloured hair. "Baka." He whispered. "How can I forget you, when I love you _so much_..?"

_"Hyuuga." _He hissed.The one responsible for her death._  
_

He carefully placed her on the floor and caressed her pale face, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I will love you forever, Mikan."

「**Mikan's funeral**」

In the white coffin lay a peaceful looking Mikan—hands crossed over her chest. Nobody expected the bubbly, cheerful 15 Year Old Sakura Mikan, to die at such a young age. Her good friends, fellow teachers, schoolmates and her mother, all clad in black, attended the brunette's funeral.

They each took a white rose and placed it on the maiden's coffin one by one, weeping as they did. Even her best friend, the cold, stoic, Imai Midori. She had always held back her feelings and never showed them to any one—including Mikan. But Midori always cared for Mikan constantly, without telling her, though she was clumsy enough to show them unconsciously.

But everyone knew who Mikan's death had the greatest impact on—Shiki Takeshi. The teenager didn't attend his girlfriend, or _ex-girlfriend's_ funeral. He didn't want to believe that the girl he loved so much actually was dead. Her words still rang in his head. 「_Forget me, Takeshi_」.

**・・・・・・・・・**

「**100 Years later**」

Mikan opened her eyes with great difficulty, struggling to get used to the bright light she hasn't see for a hundred years. Touching the soft bed with her hands, she gasped. Taking a closer look at my surroundings. The room was filled with beautiful accessories, frills and all, a room suited for a princess.

She realised that she wasn't in her room. Where was she? The place where she stood was unfamiliar to her. She couldn't recognized anything around here.

Looking around, she walked towards a beautifully decorated mirror and gazed into it. "Who is this?" She asked, pointing at her reflection. "Who am I?"

The maiden clutched her head, moaning slightly. The temples of her head was hurting her, and it certainly didn't help. "That's right.. Who am I?" she whispered. The only thing she actually knew about herself was that she actually _died. _Other than that, she couldn't remember anything else. Why was that so?

Loud footsteps broke the silence and she realised somebody was approaching the room. She ran towards the bed and hid herself under the covers, shivering in fear. She didn't know if she got kidnapped by somebody she didn't know. But wouldn't that be stupid?! SHE WAS DEAD! How could she be kidnapped?!

The footsteps came to a halt and a shadow could be seen at the space below the door. There was a slight knock on the door and the creaking sound of it opening. I duck for the covers, the only thing I could rely on for now. Just as I was about to scream, somebody unfolded the sheets. I was mesmerized by the alluring eyes staring at me. It actually reminded me of somebody or something—but I just couldn't remember what. I certainly didn't want to risk myself getting another splitting headache again.

"Mikan..? Sakura Mikan..?" The boy infront of her asked in doubt.

He was beautiful. There was not a slight pimple or wrinkle on his pale, clear face. He had unruly puce coloured hair and mesmerizing periwinkle eyes. He looked no more than 16, and with his striking features, the brunette was sure this guy received alot of attention.

"W-Who is that?" She stammered, plainly distracted by the beautiful figure infront of her, but her mind told her not to get too soft.

The person stared at her dumbstrucked. "You." He said. "You are Sakura Mikan."

Mikan titled her head to a side. She didn't get whatever the person was saying. She, Sakura Mikan? "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied him bitterly.

Almost immediately, he broke into a fit of laughter. "My name is Shiki Senri, a descendant of the Shiki family. I'll tell you everything now, Mikan." She nodded her head.

"A century ago, you were shot dead during a fight. It was between your fiancé and your boyfriend. Your boyfriend happens to be my great grandfather, Shiki Takeshi. The name of your fiancé, Hyuuga Kenichi. But our family had a truce a generation ago, so we're good now." He said, not a hint of emotion planted on his face.

Mikan mentally sighed. She couldn't understand anything. "I want to know why I'm alive." She said. "I thought I died." A small tear fell from her cheek, she wiped it dry unconsciously.

Senri scratched his head and twitched an eyebrow. "Oh." He sighed. Senri mentally slapped himself for forgetting the most important part. "My great grandfather asked his friend to use her Alice to cover you completely in Ice. So when in the future, the advanced technology can save you."

Mikan nodded her head unknowingly. "Yeah." he said. "But you have to live under another name."

The last sentence made her flinch. She was Sakura Mikan, how could she live as another person? Her grandfather had always told her to live as who she is and not live under another person's identity. _Her heart apparently broke at that second. Sorry Ji-chan. I have no choice. What if they search up my name and find out that I've already died? _

"You'll be living as Abe Nanami. All the paperwork has been done." He was now biting off a stick of Pocky from the brown box in his left hand. "Bebe will help you get changed, you're attending Alice Academy, the exact same one from a century ago." A pink robot appeared from behind him and began undressing me animatedly.

Mikan heard the sound of a click from the door, supposing Senri had already left.

Bebe gestured her to the bathroom. Mikan came out, smelling of lavender. It led her to the dressing table, where several accessories and cosmetics were laid out. The robot began working on her makeup. Mikan, was staring at the mirror emotionlessly as a memory hit her.

_"Stop moving, Midori!" The brunette giggled, trying to stop her best friend from moving around. _

_The raven-haired teen sighed in defeat. "You know Mikan, you're going to owe me 100 rabbits for this. My beautiful skin is at stake."__ Mikan pouted at her. Her friend always loved money, or anything that had got to do with those 5 letters._

_ A brush held in her hand, she slowly applied a shade of purple and pink on her eyelids._ _She then grabbed a lip gloss tube and traced the light colour onto her pale lips, giving them abit of life.  
_

_"I'm done, Midori!" The young brunette teased playfully. "I went easy on you today, but don't expect me to do so the next time!" The stoic faced girl felt a light tinge of pink beneath her eyes. "Thanks Mikan, I'll have fun." She said, hugging her best friend. She had to admit, she did look better than before. _

_She grabbed her high heels and ran out the door. "Bye, baka."_

"Nanami-sama, I'm done." The robot said, brushing Mikan's beautiful locks. The brunette looked at the mirror and her lips curved into a smile. The light makeup went well with her looks, a little glitter on her eyelids. She teased her fringe and let down her hair completely. Bebe shoved a fresh set of clothes into her face and changed her into it.

Mikan heaved a mental sigh. She was going back to her school, but the only person she knew was Senri, and herself. She was determined, never give up at the last moment, Mikan! "Alice Academy here I come!"

* * *

**Im done. **

**Quite alot of things will be revealed in the next chapter, so if you do want it coming, please review! -**Miyuki.


	2. I saw you

**Resurrection**

Sakura Mikan dies in a fight and awakes in the Year 2108 and meets her 21st century boyfriend's grandson, Senri. She later meets his good friend, Hyuuga Natsume. The two later shares a bond for each other, which many opposes to, due to the incident a century ago. Will the couple go through the obstacles and be together in the end?

xx

**Miyuki - **I'm back with Chapter 2 of Resurrection. I've just got back my results for the final year examinations. I got a few A1s, kind of happy though. But it's not enough to even get 70 percent! I need a new laptop TT! Anyway, Mikan and Natsume hasn't met each other yet, but they will pretty soon, after accidents, that is. The story of those two won't be so easy. (cackles) Anyway, review after reading okay? I don't mind constructive comments, but please do keep your flaming a little down. It will hurt me T.T! Review for the next chapter!

xx

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**xContinentalSpicex, Bloomer123**, **sweetiewriter4712**-That's the surname actually. The real name is Nanami though, I randomly checked up the name**, sootyxsnowpetal**-i know. but it's a fic right? haha. glad you love the story!, **germainelera**-me too! he's terribly cute xD. i suddenly thought about him and wrote it like that. :D!,** iimAdOrKabLe**-umm, yahs. it's the 22nd century now, and Mikan's beau was in the 21st century. Well, in 2008! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: I saw you  
**

Mikan walked down at the long staircase gracefully, her manners surprisingly still intact even after a century. Her smile soon turned into a gasp as she missed a step and tripped over the carpeted stairway. She yelped in pain, tumbling down as she clutched her hurting head.

"What's with all these excessive decoratings?!" She whined, pulling out a piece of zephyr fabric from a nearby wall. Though her life was somewhat perfect previously, it didn't meant that she liked it. In fact, she hated all the princess treating.

"You're clumsy." Mikan looked up at the person and pouted. "Geez Shiki, just help me up okay?" She said, grabbing his hand to pull herself up from the ground.

"Now, I need to ask you something." She said, dusting her skirt. She wanted to know who the girl in her flashback was. It seemed so weird how she looked so close to the person. It was like she was somebody important in her life, and she needed to know the exact reason.

He looked at her and nodded understandingly. "Okay."

The two students sat down on the table as the maids brought their food in. "So..What did you want to ask me?" Senri mumbled as he played with the spoon in his mouth.

"Well, I had a memory flashback just now and.." Her words seemed to make Senri drop his spoon on the clothed table, the servants immediately fussing over the mess. "What did you remember?" He asked, managing to keep his calm façade in place.

She twitched her eyebrows and fiddled with her fingers. "There was this girl called Midori.. I was applying makeup on her. Well, she did threaten me along the way." She said nervously. The girl actually said she was going to owe her 100 rabbits. It wasn't like she couldn't afford it, but the way she spoke was way creepy. "Do you know her?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "She's your best friend, well 100 years ago that is. But her great granddaughter is in the Academy."

"Really?!" Mikan said in delight. That girl can be the first person she could get to know at school. "But.." She mumbled softly, hoping him didn't hear her.

Senri lifted an eyebrow at her at her faint expression. "What?" He asked, the same old emotion sticked on his face.

She paused for a while, not sure what to say. "It's.. nothing."

* * *

Alice Academy didn't change one bit. It was still the same humongous building with hundreds of students loitering around, except for a few additions."The Middle School building?" Mikan asked. "You're in the same division as me?"

The puce haired boy looked at her for a moment. "I don't look the type?" He grumbled. "I'm 15, so I'm going to the B class, while you're in A. Remember that."

Mikan smile turned into a slight frown. Sighing, she placed her hand on her waist. She was going to be alone, again.

Two students clad in middle school uniforms walked passed them briskly, engaging in their own conversation. "I heard Natsume-kun is with Kazumi-chan! Why don't we go see?" The blue-haired girl said, trying to persuade her friend.

Senri spun around on his heels upon hearing the two names. He trailed the two girls for a moment. "Senri, wha—" The teenager placed his finger on her lips to quieten her. "Just follow."

"Wow, really?! But I'm not sure.. It's Hyuuga Natsume we're talking about you know." Her friend said, her chest-length pink hair bobbing as she walked. "I guess we can go see it for a while.. Kyaaa!"

The girl yelped in surprise as she tripped and accidentally fell onto Senri's lean chest, the books she held in her hands dropping to the floor simultaneously.

She flushed pink and withdrew away. "Are you okay?" Senri asked her, picking some notes and passing them to her. "Y-Yes. T-Thank you." She stammered nervously. I mean, who couldn't resist a hot guy like Senri? She hurriedly stood up on her two feet, brushing her skirt.

"I heard you were talking about Hyuuga." He said, clamping his right hand on her shoulder. "Could you tell me where he is?" The girl gasped in surprise and hung her head down in embarrassment. "T-The s-square." She stuttered.

He gave her a small smile, muttering a "thank you" as the two girls hurriedly sprinted away.

"Mikan, we're going to the square." He said, walking off on his own. The brunette shrugged and followed behind him. _Hyuuga.. huh._

* * *

The girl sighed in frustration. She didn't manage to land a single shot on the flame-caster, who was smirking. He stood there unharmed and crossed his legs, bored. Well, it was a one-on-one 'combat battle' and Natsume was definitely in the lead.

She clenched her fist into a ball, bracing herself for another attack. She ran towards him and tried to punch him, but the fire-caster dodged it effortlessly. His expression turned into a sly grin. He caught her fist and slung her into the air. The helpless girl tried to break off his visor grip, but Natsume was way too strong for her.

She didn't want to risk falling to the ground and getting a bruise on her butt. She closed her eyes and a lightning striked down just beside the spot the flame-caster was standing, causing the raven haired boy to leap back and forth. He accidentally freed his grip off her and the girl fell flat on her face.

The pink-haired girl rubbed her head in pain. "Owwwwwwww." She muttered. Her efforts were in vain, not landing a single blow on Natsume was bad enough, she didn't even get to measure his size. She was actually planning to make a cute line of clothing for the fire-caster, but the last thing left was to get his size.

"Kazumi, you okay?" Senri said, poking a finger at her ribs, which earned him a glare from the girl.

The girl, 13 Year Old, Tsuzuki Kazumi was an imaginative one, always doing crazy things which earned her the calling of 'aho'. She had waist-length pink hair, which was frequently tied up in a high single ponytail and her eyes, a stunning light blue in colour, making her a lolita. She was clad in the Academy's Middle School uniform and from the Latent Abilty class, a two-star student.

"Damn that _Hyuuga_." He spat, along with several strings of colourful curses at the raven-haired boy, who was still trying to dodge the lightning and thunders which were out of control.

Mikan rushed towards the two, and nullified Kazumi's alice. But she ended up tripping on something, earning her a deep gash on her knee, unabling her to move. She turned back to see the object, her eyes widening. She picked up the harmless little rabbit, it's snow white fur was caught with a dark red at it's hinds.

"Usagi! Where are you?"

Mikan's head shoot up to see a blonde boy searching aimlessly for something and she realised that he was looking for the rabbit in her arms. She hobbled towards him, enduring the pain of her wound.

"Is this your rabbit?" She managed to asked the boy. He spun around and made contact with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Thank you for helping me find it!" He smiled warmly at her, but his smile turned into a gasp as he saw the blood oozing out from her injured knee. He offered to bring her to the school clinic, but she politely refused and hopped back to Senri. The blonde watched her worriedly, but respected her decision and walked off to the raven-haired boy.

Natsume slumped back on the wall, wiping his sweat with his arm as he gazed up in the sky in a cool manner, leaving his fangirls squealing. He looked at the brunette who nullified Kazumi's alice. _She has finally woke up. Took her long enough. _

"Let's go Ruka_." _He said to his best friend_, _who merely nodded and followed behind him. He placed his hands in his pockets and briskly walked back towards the building.

Senri gritted his teeth in anger, but remained rooted to his position. Even though the Shiki and Hyuuga family had a truce, the two teenagers didn't actually get along well with each other. In fact, they kept cursing each other, it's like they weren't even friends. Oh, that's right, they weren't actually friends, but no matter, they had to stick to the truce.

"What happened?" The pink headed girl asked, staring at the brunette's injury as her pained façade slowly fading away. "Senri, we're getting her to the school clinic right this instant!" Kazumi snapped, totally forgetting about the incident just now.

The boy shrugged and picked the brunette up bridal-style, making her blush slightly. The three rushed towards the building, not caring about the murmurs and whispers around them.

* * *

"Anybody know where Kazumi-chan is?" The teacher asked, he was dressed in his usual weird style of clothing, which the class had already gotten used to. But for today, the main theme was actually violet frills.

"Probably off to her weird habits again." Koko said, his voice accompanied with the usual goofy grin.

The door slammed opened, revealing a fuming pink headed girl, who's gaze was fixated on a certain auburn haired boy. "I don't have time to play with you Koko." He said, reading her mind. He groaned and puffed his cheeks. "That's no fun."

A jaded expression appeared on her face, and she slumped her way towards Narumi. "Nana-chan.. S-She.." She managed to say, in between pants. "She's in the clinic now."

Narumi gave her a surprised reaction, placing his palm towards his mouth. "Oh! Abe Nanami-chan is your new classmate, but it seems she has a problem now.." He said to the class. "I'm going to find her now. Adieu!"

As soon as the narcassist teacher left, Kazumi poked the mind-reader annoyingly. "Stop reading my mind!" Koko only grinned at her smugly. "Maybe, maybe not." He said, the goofy grin still plastered on his face.

At the corner of the class, Natsume was lying on the chair in a comfortable position, his leg crossed on the table, a manga placed on the top of his head.

Ruka was patting Usagi, it's hinds bandaged up. He was worried about the brunette he met just now. He never met her in school before and she certainly wasn't one of his crazed fangirls. She may be in the clinic now. He needed to visit and apologise to her, since her injury was caused by his pet rabbit.

The manga fell from his head, revealing his fine features. His fangirls surrounding him, squealing and giggling loudly, which made the raven headed boy irritated.

"Natsume-sama!" One of his fangirls squealed, catching a glimpse of his face.

"Ahem!" Somebody fake a cough behind them to get their attention.

"President!" The fangirl shrieked. Sumire merely flung her aside. "As a member of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, you have violated the rules by approaching Natsume-sama without the permission of the President, me, Shouda Sumire!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at her. The girl covered her face in embarrassment and ran out of the class.

Sumire's serious expression turned into a flirtatious smile. "Natsume-sama! Can we go eat lunch together?" She asked, only to be rejected by the crimson-eyed teen.

"Let's go Ruka." The raven-haired boy called out to his best friend. The two walked out of the class, ignoring the squealing fangirls.

The two settled under Natsume's favourite place, the Sakura Tree. Natsume began reading his manga while Ruka sighed in frustration. "Hey, Natsume. I'm thinking of going to the clinic.."

"For?" He said, raising an eyebrow as a zephyr blew his hair slightly.

"Well, this girl fell over Usagi and hurt herself so.."

"So you're going to find her?" Natsume said. He could read his best friend like an open book. Unlike himself, Ruka was a gentlemen, always caring about the ones around him. The two were complete opposites. "You can go if you want, but I'm staying put here."

Ruka nodded and walked off. He knew that when Natsume wasn't comfortable around people he didn't know, and it was better not to force him. Natsume saw as his friend went till he was not in sight, before going back to read his manga.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Natsume's senses came on and he sprung up from his current position. He recognized the voice, Persona. A black figure revealed itself from the shadows behind the trees.

"I have trained you well, Kuro Neko." He said, a sly smirk planted on his pale white face.

Natsume clearly knew what this meant. Persona was going to assign him another dangerous mission.

* * *

The brunette opened her eyes to find a pair of periwinkle coloured orbs staring hard at her. "You're awake." The puce headed teen said. Several hours had passed and Senri was by her side the whole time. The last bell chimed throughout the whole compound, school was over.

"Oh.. Senri, were you here the whole time?" She managed to ask, her voice vaguely sounded cheerful. It was obvious the girl was tired out from the incident. She tried sitting up, but the bandage on her knee didn't allow her to do so.

He nodded his head. "I had no choice, you know." He said sarcastically. "I was confined to my job of being your personal bodyguard during your entire stay in this Academy."

Mikan pouted cutely at his statement. "Well, you didn't have to skip classes. I could have managed on my own. I'm a hundred and fourteen years old for crying out loud." She couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

Senri shushed her as he heard footsteps approaching the room, which slowly died down over time. "You shouldn't say that out loud. If the secret is exposed, your life will be at stake, idiot." He said with his ever emotionless look, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

The brunette sighed and nodded her head, Senri was right. She mentally hit herself for that statement she just made.

Little did they know a certain blonde was outside hearing the whole conversation. He knocked on the door nervously. Well, who wouldn't after they heard that a girl he barely knew was actually a hundred and fourteen years old? It may be meant a joke, but the other voice in the room sounded serious.

He heard a series of shuffling from the ground, before the door knob turned. "Are you Nanami's friend?" Senri asked the blonde, who was nervously trembling as his rabbit whimpered softly. "I-I came t-to apologise." He stammered, trying to contain all the fear inside him.

His trembling and stammering did not go unnoticed by Senri, who gestured him in politely. The teenager knew that the blonde was hearing their conversation the whole time, and this meant that he needed a talk.

"It's you!" Mikan shouted in glee as she smiled cheerfully at Ruka, which sent his blood rushing up to his cheeks. The blonde couldn't help but think that the conversation earlier on was a fake. There was no way that the beautiful maiden who was sitting infront of him was of that age. "What's your name by the way? You never did tell me." She said, fiddling with her fingers.

Ruka shot her a nervous look. "O-oh, it's Nogi Ruka." He said, giving her an awkward smile. He tried to refrain himself spacing out, or the two will be suspicious. "A-Are you feeling better?"

"I'm okay, Ruka-pyon!" She said, her eyes filled with amusement. She got the inspiration of the name from Ruka's pet rabbit.

The two teenagers looked at her in a daze. They knew what 'pyon' actually meant but they didn't catch why she said that. Mikan looked at the two and giggled, she pulled up the covers to hide her expression.

"I think we need to speak to you, Nogi Ruka." Senri said, breaking the silence. Mikan shot him an unknowing look, she was still as dense as ever. "He heard our conversation." The last sentence made the blonde shiver with fear.

"Oh.." Mikan said, her smile turning into a frown. "I guess I was too loud huh?" Ruka flailed his hands infront of her disapprovingly, trying to convince her that he didn't do it on purpose. Unfortunately, the two didn't bother to listen to his reasoning.

"Ruka-pyon, can you promise you'll keep whatever you heard just now a secret?" She said, clasping his hands inbetween hers and staring into his mesmerizing blue orbs.

He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was like trying to say something he couldn't actually do. He knew how difficult it was to keep a secret, and he was afraid of accidentally spilling out the contents.

To the two, he was sitting there, spacing out. Senri sighed and clasped a hand on the blonde's shoulders. "It's either you keep the secret or I'll erase your memory." He said. The teen never did like the second option, since the process was painful for the victim. "Which are you up for?"

Ruka closed his eyes and rested into deep though, before coming to a conclusion. "I'll help you keep the secret." He said, determination filled in his voice. Mikan smiled cheerfully and embraced him into a hug. She was glad that Ruka didn't choose the later option. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon."

* * *

**Miyuki - **I have to stop right there. It's 10:15 in the night. I'm glad I got it finally down, after a few (or should I say alot?) of edits. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter! In the next chapter, Natsume will be going on another mission! Ah, and Ruka is in a pinch now eh? Senri's Alices hasn't been revealed yet, so you have to stay glued to your seats and continue reading the other chapters to find out! Anyway, I totally support Rima x Senri, but I needed a more cheerful personality here, so yeah. Please review! (:


End file.
